legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Legend of Namira
The Lost Legend of Namira is a mega Multi-Universe story based on many events by series. This story was created by TheIkranRider as a creepypasta/revenge fic based off of another user's story, The Gerudo Seduction Dance. It was just out of outrage on how Link and Sheik were mesmerized by the Gerudo's secret and alluring belly dance ritual, mostly by Namira herself. Thus, she had made this into a multiverse Mature fic, just to be safe since it may not be suitable for all viewers based on the original material. If you're willing to read this, here's the layout: Prologue This was told in a first-person perspective, stated by Impa herself on how Namira, the corruptive Goddess of the Sands, came to be, how she was worshipped, and how she used to bless the oasis and the Gerudo living there after the plights in the Lanayru Desert. Overtime, people knew of the sacred, though dark, arts that Namira established, and some have migrated to blend in with the Hylian race, thus becoming the lost Sheikah tribe; it was no wonder since the Gerudo and Sheikah have similar markings and customs to one another. Before the treacherous events of the Hyrulean Civil War, as well as the existence of their first king, Ganondorf, and his surrogate mothers, Koume and Kotake, there were still some dark, brainwashing magic afoot. Aside from the fact that a male is bared once every century. Desperate for sustenance, the Gerudo seek out to find boyfriends, mainly the Hylians, from the Castle Town and Kakariko, stealing their goods and even themselves, making them slaves and never to return. It was believed that they had some affairs with the Gerudo as well as the possibility of dying from illness, endless slavery, or just be exiled. Soon, Impa and her tribe have fought back Namira and her cronies, Gerudo/Hylian alike, and their leader, Bongo, sealed her away; ironically, he himself also went rogue and served Ganondorf before he himself was sealed, then defeated. Now, after several eons, Namira has returned to Hyrule. Chapter 1 The story itself takes place moments after the last events from the Ocarina of Time storyline, when Link and Zelda II met with the Princess at the Temple of Light soon after Ganon was defeated. He gave her the Ocarina of Time, willing to return to the past seven years and regain his lost time. After they were transported to the Temple of Time, they came to a head, as he and Zelda II were redundant on laying the Master Sword to rest. Link laid out his Medallions surrounding the Pedestal. Parts of the warriors wished they could stay as they are, since they were hardly accepted back then. Since they were now known as heroes of Hyrule, they never wanted to erase their memories and reduce themselves to weaker, more pointless, vessels. Before Link did the unthinkable, Impa showed up, wondering if this is what he's truly willing to do it. They were indecisive, and Impa left them to make their decision soon. Nevertheless, the Door of Time was closed as they returned the Spiritual Stones and when Zelda II played the Song of Time on her Fairy Ocarina. Only the Master Sword was missing from the Pedestal. At their camp in the late Dampe's hut, Link and Zelda II said goodbye to Navi, who figured that they no longer needed her since they've grown and that Link's considered as a Hylian. The Dark-Type Pokémon did the same as they emotionally bid her farewell as she flew back to the forest. Hours later, they slept, and Zelda II started to succumb to a disturbed nightmare: In a darkened chamber with torches in the epicenter, she was looking for Link. She soon found him as she turned a corner, emerging from the shadows, and found him on all fours. She also heard him moaning as she soon saw him devour someone else's navel, a large Gerudo no less with soul-piercing eyes, a red ponytail, crimson pantaloons and bra. Her chest was greasy and sparkling amongst the dim light with a red jewel in her belly. And the Hylian seemed to be aroused by her, almost brainwashed. Zelda II witnessed the horror, and the Gerudo just glared at her, claiming Link as hers. She startled herself awake and had a poor night's slumber. Chapter 2 Zelda II and Link went to the construction sites of the Castle as well as the Town Market, being built by numerous Pokémon and carpenters. She soon saw Impa and, noticing her exhausted self, Link summarized on what she dreamt. Because the night terror was plaguing her so badly, Impa coaxed her to break down the dream. In Kakariko, Impa described it as such: "This dream you had must be of dreadful meaning: That woman you have dreamt must be a succubus, or even a demon. Those that dream of them usually represents denial of feelings, yet still they take hold of you. They usually represent your greatest fears. Being they're ambitious, they will have personalities that seize to rest unless their demands are met. If its task is brainwashing, then Link must have been victimized and helpless, to the point on losing his own will. The succubus consented and thus he is being used for her pleasures. The seducer represents sexual desires and manipulation to gain power of her victims. It signifies that Link is headed for distress and being controlled. And to dream of a navel means birth, but in this case could mean worry, fear, and disbelief. Thus, you are worried of his welfare, and this demon yearns to control him, and you on manipulating your fears and anxiety. Sexual themes is what you despise since it isn't sincere, so having this succubus manipulate someone you care about is often dangerous. And represents your deepest, darkest fears." The Sheikah told her that she must explore more of her nightmare, as disturbing as it is. Surely, there'd be some meaning behind it. That she must remember the dream before she should go to sleep, and practice on lucid dreaming and positive imagery. Although she and Link had an inclination that this could be a bad omen. Even so, she has mental illness, courtesy of Mewtwo, making it difficult. One night later, she was able to delve more into her nightmare, seeing Link in bondage and being mesmerized by the Gerudo's dance of seduction, using her navel as immensely as possible, and putting him into a deep trance. He then devoured her navel again, and she almost heard her name through the moans and orgasms, that the succubus herself was named, Namira. Their affair advanced to the third base, as she and Link started to undress themselves and perform intercourse sealing their fate. Chapter 3 The next day, Zelda II and Link met Impa at the Death Mountain Trail. Her appetite was greatly hindered, as was her concentration. Impa was more determined as soon as she revealed that Namira was observed through her dreams. At a young age, around Link's age, she witnessed her seal by their Sheikah leader, Bongo. The tribe knew of the Gerudo's influence over the Hylian males, making them slaves and brainwashing them, erasing their wills and identitiy, bounding them to her. She was sent as a spy, then the Sheikah and remaining clean Hylians fought back, causing many casualties and sealing Namira away; it's most likely that she has returned to Hyrule after so many eons, even though the Gerudo and Sheikah had their numbers dwindling greatly. Zelda II also told her that she saw her distant hideaway deep within the desert, structured like a massive sand castle. As did Mewtwo through his premonitions, sensing darkness looming over Hyrule even though Ganon was defeated recently. Though despite the alarms, Link seemed to grow curious and intrigued of this sensuous Gerudo. Impa mentioned that she received a lot of worship, even though she was a Goddess of darkness. There were statues erected in her honor, even at the Spirit Temple. She coaxed Zelda II to search for clues involving the impact of the Gerudo. Impa once attacked the abode at the crack of dawn, taking the tribes by force, and Zelda II suggested for her Pokémon and Mewtwo to help. The Sheikah then disappeared to alert the Sages. Chapter 4 They did just that as they traversed through Kakariko, Goron City, and Zora's Domain. A lot of the townsfolk were appalled or frightened, remembering how the Gerudo invaded and scarred their families. Even Darunia despised them so much, excepting Nabooru as the Sage of Spirit, and King Zora mentioned that it almost felt like a sudden, severe chill going through him like how his providence was frozen. He also warned Link to be careful when dealing with them and their methods, as he could be swayed by them easily. However, there was one person who seemed to be enthralled by Namira, the Potion Shop owner, saying his experience was a thrilling one and he never wanted to leave the desert. This terrified Zelda, though it fed Link's fascination. Meanwhile, Impa alerted the Sages, and they too felt immense darkness coursing through them. Saria was terrified, thinking it could be Ganondorf breaking from his seal. But Rauru assured her it wasn't, as they'd be familiar by his evil essence being magnified by the Triforce of Power. Instead, it was somewhere far, yet so close. And Zelda was among them. Hearing of Namira's return, Nabooru was outraged! She remembered all the rumors and stories she heard of her perverted ways and how she was worshipped as a corrupt Goddess, as well as enslaving Hylians. She knew that the seductive dance was the way to do it, forbidding such arts under Ganondorf's nose. She was determined to make things right again, utilizing the Pokémon's best Dark and Psychic-Types, as well as some female and genderless candidates, overriding Namira's curses. The Sages prayed for the best, as well as Saria who was afraid of Link slipping toward her ends. Nabooru soon met Mewtwo at the Fortress as she rallied their troops for combat. Chapter 5 Link and Zelda II resumed their search, and also helped some various Pokémon making Hyrule Castle a better place. He was soon embarrassed by Nabooru who stated that he must wear the Mask of Truth to decipher the Gossip Stones, though Zelda never minded. The Gossip Stones said that it was believed Malon was of Gerudo descent by her lush, red hair, and that black arts were conducted within the outskirts of the desert. Looking for more proof, they headed into Lon Lon Ranch which was invaded by 2 Peahats. Link and the Normal-Types were at the ready and saved it. Malon had a pep talk with the heroes, and noticed Link looking so saddened. She realized that he must go back seven years, upon Princess Zelda's request, and erase all the valiant deeds he did. She said he mustn't do it if he's not willing, and he can always find some consultation with her at the ranch. Zelda II asked if she belonged to a Gerudo, and her father denied that. She never knew her mom, who was kicked out of the ranch when Talon came to his senses, and he and Ingo knew the Gerudo were bad news; contrary to that incident when Ingo ran the farm for "the Great Ganondorf." She also noticed that Epona's belly was sagging, meaning the possibility of pregnancy. Because of that, Rapidash was willing to take both her Trainer and Link anywhere as a replacement. Meanwhile, Mewtwo and Nabooru gathered up their alies consisting of Clefairy, Wigglytuff, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Magneton, Electrode, Starmie, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Marill, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Arbok, Raichu, Bellossom, Furret, Xatu, Sunflora, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Sneasel, Espeon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Mantine, Ninetales, and Celebi. As well as the Spirit Sage's second-in-command, Shakir. Chapter 6 Link couldn't sleep that night, as he kept on stargazing outside the Temple of Time, waiting to find an answer from the Goddesses on whether or not he should go to the past; Zelda had been awaiting this, and she'd know when the Temple is being engulfed in that soft, turquoise light. Soon, he noticed a lone woman emerge and step toward him. With no one around, she sympathized with Link and his loneliness (as the Gerudo were often isolated themselves and hated by many), as well as a hero who should be well-liked, but never rejected as he was. To show his worth, she wanted to reward him with a sacred dance that had been passed down from her people, the Gerudo, for many generations. He became enthralled and soon aroused by her offer and the dance itself, filling him with such euphoria and entrancement. So much so that he hardly noticed his groin, mind, and heart, were being stimulated. Without ridicule, he followed Namra, by the recollection of Zelda II's nightmares, to their hideout. She noticed Link was gone and she immediately headed to the Castle Market seeing Impa. She recalled to her saying that he was no longer in bondage, and more submissive to her. They later came to the conclusion that this was a polar opposite to the Triforce of Courage he wielded, as Fear was responsible for emitting these terrors onto her and the land, not just Namira herself. Hell, Zelda II previously saw Link and Sheik succumb to her will, as did Impa. Recently, Impa forbade Zelda from disguising herself as Sheik, as the male alter ego would put her in greater risk for Namira's influence while attempting to save Link. Zelda II then asked if whether or not the Gerudo would retaliate if Namira's defeated. Impa knew it'd be possible, though she must face her fears within the dream world first. The Trainer confessed that she hated the Gerudo, as they worked for Ganondorf, were neutral to his regime over the land, and even mesmerizing Link when Mewtwo observed his moment of weakness. She could only trust Nabooru to govern them. With all the knowledge she wielded, and with the Pokémon marching toward Namira's brothel, she was more than ready. Using a Poe drink she concocted, Impa made her drink the nauseating fluid, putting her into a deep sleep, as well as her lucid dreams. Chapter 7 She first woke up in the Temple of Time, then she wandered out and noticed Hyrule as a post-apocalyptic world similar to the one she and Link observed after 7 years. ReDeads ran amok, though luckily she had the Ocarina of Time and played the Sun's Song. She went to Kakariko, which was empty and deserted. Then ascended to Death Mountain, where there was that same fiery ring within the summit, and the Gorons were frozen. The Zoras were killed and bleeding beneath sheets of ice, and the Kokiri and the Forest were burnt to the ground. The Great Deku Sprout was also massacred. Gathering her nerves, she played the Requiem of Spirit and warped to the Desert Colossus avoiding any and all contact with the Gerudo. She figured her best chance was to meet the Great Fairy residing there, and she scrimmaged with some Leevers. Luckily, Mewtwo came to her aid, and they embarked on their journey. She played Zelda's Lullaby, awakening the Fairy, and she was powerless and unable to grant magic. However, Zelda only needed to find Namira's turf. She shown them an underground passage sealed away, though Electrode, summoned from the army, exploded the way; however, he never fainted. It was relied on as a shady shortcut to their destination. Mewtwo and Zelda II summoned Sandslash as soon as she noticed the Pallosand lookalike. He dug quicly through the mile deep stretch and allowed them passage. Deeper still, they immersed themselves with Stalfos, ReDeads, and Gibdos, to whom Mewtwo knew they had the blood of the enslaved Hylians. Using Pokémon from the army, they traversed through until they met an Iron Bareback. Most of their allies fainted trying after that, and the two were on their own never wanting to create more victims. They finally came across Namira and Link at the central chamber designed as a brothel, despite the unnerving S&M and entangling chambers they saw earlier; to which Mewtwo mentioned that Namira's settlement was littered with fetish fuel. Link found his as he succumbed to the seductive dance after a few shady women set up the ritual. They also saw some exotic markings of Love, Duty, and Vigilance connected by blood lines, literally. He went deeper into his curse repeating the submissive suggestions being implanted in his mind: that he'd willingly do anything for his mistress, he must obey her, her desires are his wishes, he must worship her, and he must choose slavery eternally as she can't leave the providence, for she'd govern them all after assassinating Nabooru and soon the Sheikah. Mewtwo and Zelda turned their eyes away, but she soon cried out. "Link, STOP!" Despite her code phrase, "Are you ready, young Hylian..?" He was in immense pain, as if fighting off something in his mind. Namira slapped him, demanding why he faltered. Mewtwo concluded that the Hero of Time he knows would never agree with her methods. She declared him as a useless bondsman. "I had stolen his property and chained him. I had offered him to prove himself worthy of my people, to observe the seductive ritual passed down from generations for eons!" she hissed. "Our tribe will fall to extinction without their sustenance, and a seasoned marksman and loyal Hylian, and as pure as he was, he willingly accepted me as his true love! I had erased all that he is, including his pain, making him one of us, and to worship me!!" Namira was indeed the ancient Gerudo evil! Chapter 8 And Zelda II with all her rage took out her longsword and Hero's Shield, avoiding Namira's agility and lethal swordplay with her scimitars, but to no avail. Mewtwo functioned as her bodyguard, but his psychic abilities were greatly hindered by the darkness. However, she was able to deflect her projectiles with her stunning Spin Attack, as well as grab her weak spot, the navel, with the Longshot, and slice it! But the battle rendered them weak since they were dealing with a Goddess. Mewtwo laid dying, as did she from paralysis and excruciating pain. Then, as if by a miracle, a Light Arrow pierced through Namira's back. She was disgusted on who fired it. He cured Zelda utilizing his glowing golden triangle. She soon noticed him giving her a hand, and eventually she got up. It was Link!! The Hero of Time finally regained his senses, and he helped Zelda II deal with Namira as her navel was torn apart while she attempted to seduce him again. The final blow was done as they both made a double Spin Attack with the Master Sword and longsword, after Link gave her the signal to deflect a 50-foot radius energy sphere. Namira had finally fallen and the dreamscape started to fade, along with Mewtwo's life. Thanks to a Red Fairy he picked up, Link revived him, and soon were out of the void. In the hidden, abandoned brothel, Link rested on a pillow next to Nabooru and Mewtwo eagerly awaiting him to come around. When he did, Mewtwo wanted to cast Amnesia on him and the Gerudo, never worshipping the black arts of Namira ever again, though it'd cause some confusion to them in intervals. Nabooru decided to demolish anything related to the perverted Goddess and also convert to a new religion. Link suggested either the Golden Goddesses or Hylia, though they never looked too fondly on Hylian culture. Mewtwo assured that Link's himself again, as the Hero of Time should always be. He then confessed that he willingly accepted as he was tempted by Namira's offer, while he felt dejected and empty as an unrecognized hero, soon to have his identity and purpose erased going back 7 years, as well as his comrades being gone away. He'd be treated more as an outcast than anything else, and that was how Princess Zelda made him feel. Mewtwo was always inspired by him, and he reminded him, just as before, that he's never alone. With Link wondering where Impa and the Zeldas were, Mewtwo teleported him and Nabooru to Hyrule Field. Zelda II woke up and she, Impa, and the princess were relieved that Namira was no more. They soon saw the others materialize and the heroine embraced Link emotionally, saying they're whole at last. Impa asked if the Princess has anything to say to him, he slightly bowed to her, and he wanted her to accept his forgiveness. Remembering all his valiant deeds through time, she eventually let go of her resentment for his warped ways, and then, they embraced and kissed each other. Zelda noticed this was when and where he truly belonged, within her arms and to always be by her side. She then accepted for him, Zelda II, and everyone to stay in the current time, and also enlist them as the new Royal Guard, as long as she can find some able-bodied human candidates. Together, Link and Zelda walked through the entryway, holding hands. Though Impa'd be pretty strict if they should share their bosoms as her personal attendant. At the Temple of Time, Link finally laid the Master Sword to rest, with the help of Celebi preventing everyone from going back. As she flew off, Link decreed to himself that when the time comes, he and the Blade of Evil's Bane will be ready. Mewtwo fulfilled his promise by erasing the memories of Namira and he, the Pokémon, and the Gerudo assisted Nabooru on the demolishment of her wicked ways, as well as renovating the Spirit Temple. Little by little, Zelda II hated the Gerudo less and less, though she would always stay vigilant of their actions. Epilogue Finally, Zelda II and Link prepared to enter the Shadow Temple, the one dungeon the Hero of Time never got a chance to explore and conquer, thanks to him being comatose by the menacing shadow beast. He was ready to go with her, but before she played the Nocturne of Shadow, she promised to always look after him, even if his relationship with Zelda shouldn't work out between them. Link greatly appreciated it very much, and as two close friends, they ventured into their next journey with the neighboring Dark-Types. And here are the Music Tracks; links are available on DA: Lost Ancient Ruins (ALTTP) Ocarina of Time (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Temple of Time (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Sheik's Theme (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) My Bedroom/Bedroom at Morning (Hey You, Pikachu!) Hello!/The Front Yard (Hey You, Pikachu!) Prairie Wind/Springleaf Field (Hey You, Pikachu!) Inside the Great Deku Tree (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Part of the Ending Theme when Navi flies away Ganondorf's Theme (Oot) Enter Ganondorf (OoT) Kakariko Village 2 (Ocarina of Time 3D) Hyrule Field (Ocarina of Time 3D) Spirit Temple (Ocarina of Time 3D) Shadow Temple/Beneath the Well (OoT) Dreams (Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back) Chamber of Sages (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Gerudo Valley (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Rossini: William Tell Overture: Final Battle End (Pokémon Stadium) Lon Lon Ranch (OoT 3D) House (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Majora's Theme (MM) Windmill Hut (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Into Death Mountain Crater/Thieves' Hideout (OoT) Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic 06) Arabian Dance (The Nutcracker) In case you're wondering of this number, allow me to explain: When I was a kid, I was actually in the Nutcracker school play, and my role was indeed small, since I was actually one of the three Arabians (at least I think it was 3...). Anyway, I thought this was one of the most beautiful, exotic things I've ever seen from that play, and the theme is just that. I guess, since it's in a desert, it reminds me of the Gerudo in some unique way. Also, I thought this would be a sensual piece when Link goes through his sorrow and Namira, using his empty heart, lures him into a diabolical trap. Devastation (DBZ OST) Enter Zelda (OoT) Great Fairy Fountain (Ocarina of Time) Strange House (Pokémon Black and White 2) Let's Go Deeper (MC Hammer) Chimney on Her (The Tamperer) Environmental Disquiet (Metroid: Fusion) FFIV Boss Theme (DS) Sages Bridge (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Boss Theme (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Boss Defeated OoT English Dub (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) Meet Zelda Again (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) End Credits (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) though it's cut out till 2:38 to 4:30, then ends at 6:18. End Credits 2 (OoT 3D) Total War (Pokémon anime; Kanto Saga) Trivia * In case you're wondering of this number, allow me to explain: When I was a kid, I was actually in the Nutcracker school play, and my role was indeed small, since I was actually one of the three Arabians (at least I think it was 3...). Anyway, I thought this was one of the most beautiful, exotic things I've ever seen from that play, and the theme is just that. I guess, since it's in a desert, it reminds me of the Gerudo in some unique way. Also, I thought this would be a sensual piece when Link goes through his sorrow and Namira, using his empty heart, lures him into a diabolical trap. * Based off of the Zelda Mature fanfic, The Gerudo Seduction Dance. As Ikran despises the story due to its pornographic, seductive content, as well as warping both Link's and Sheik's minds as being love slaves to the Gerudo tribe, and Namira who governs them under Nabooru's absence, thanks to Koume and Kotake's brainwashing. She dreads that both the fic and the coverart can be used as fetish fuel, even though its TRUE intention is to be a revenge fic/creepypasta. * Originally, the Gerudo Valley had Ikran on the fence on what Pokémon types she should add; the Psychic-Types were the best fit, though she had a hard time placing the Electric-Types. Eventually she surrendered to the thought, since they were useful during Link's journeys, and when the Gerudo captured and used them for energy. * There was quite a lot of inspiration put into it. Aside from the disgusting, tantalizing fic, there were other works such as Fawful's Minion's creepypasta "A_one, are you?" as well as his Top 5 Haunted Levels, ThunderCats (1985), the Arabian Dance from The Nutcracker, Ocarina of Time English Dub as well as The Musical and the novelization by zeldamaster8472, along with the Zelda Theory: Gerudo Timeline and History by Commonwealth Realm, Link's Family by GameOver Jesse, Zelda's Greek Warrior Women - Culture Shock by Game Theorists, World 2-2 from Super Mario Bros. 2, Pokémon Stadium 1 + 2, Mewtwo Strikes Back, even songs like "Chimney on Her" and "Let's Go Deeper." There was also a small passage in the Elder Scrolls wiki describing Namira as Ikran was looking for a name meaning for her. * One of the things that motivated Ikran was her good friend, Fanfictiondreamer, as she said, "I make sure to remind myself that I have absolute control of my stories. Ideas appear into my head one after another and some can be terrifying. I have to remember that no matter what ideas come in, I'm the only one who's allowed to put in any ideas that I want and that I can and will reject any ideas that violate MY rules. All ideas regarding anything that go against the original ideas and personalities of any character that I put into my story is FORBIDDEN!!! None of those nightmares are real and they will NEVER be part of the story. I don't mean nightmares, as in bad dreams, when I would say nightmares, I'm referring to images that are appalling and make me sick to my stomach." * Ironically this was finished before the seductive fic, as it hadn't been completed in 4 years, and Ikran did this for over a week, approx. 8 days. There were also no collaborators for this, either. * Ikran's a huge fan of Ocarina of Time, and Pokémon, as well as Adult Link since she first got the game back in 2000. She pictured having Link to be brainwashed by the Gerudo, but never to this extent. She always wishes that he'd be portrayed more often than just in crossover games such as Hyrule Warriors, Soul Calibur 2, and Smash Bros. She wishes to explore more of his personality, even his struggles, which was why she thrown in his issues of loneliness, isolation, regret, depression, emptiness, as well as a moment of weakness; like Lion-O from ThunderCats, he too experiences some developmental delays since he was asleep for 7 years, never allowing to mature naturally. Category:Side Stories Category:TheIkranRider Category:Mature Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider Category:Sequels